The tensiometer known from DE 102 49 278 A (WO 2004/039714 A) is equipped with a viscosity damper as the damping device. A pin rigidly secured to the lower side of the bending element is inserted without contact into a cavity which is stationarily arranged in relation to the bending element, and which contains a damping liquid.
In the case of the tensiometer known from DE 90 00 443 U, an elastic and highly damping mass is directly anchored at the bending element. The mass is temperature-insensitive, and the mass e.g. consists of fluoric rubber. The position of the mass can be adjusted in a longitudinal direction of the bending element in order to tune the damping effect to a certain frequency.